Mission: Pop Star
by candayboo
Summary: Kagome Yurotashi is not your ordinary Japanese girl! She's Kihari, lead singer of the band Yuros, the greatest band in Japan. Will this teenage pop star be able to pull off her secret identity? Or will all of Japan know who she really is?
1. Introduction

Chapter 1: Introduction

**Welcome to Mission: Pop Star! This is my second story and my first one was incomplete... Anyways I plan on completing this story! So please send reviews and tell me how I should improve! And I know this chapter is pretty short, but short is good! And don't stop reading as you get further into the chapters. It's a really good story! And trust me, the other chapters are a lot shorter! (Notice how it says intro? it's like a prologue...in a way.)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. It would be nice to though! ;)**

_Chapter 1_

Hey, I'm Kagome Yurotashi! My family, the Yurotashi clan, is the famous band Yuros. The Yuros are the greatest band alive, as my friends say. My friends really don't know that I'm Kihari, lead singer of Yuros. I'm kind of living this weird life as a pop star/ normal Japanese girl. Nobody knows who I really am, so I don't have to worry about the paparazzi taking pictures of me at school.

Sometimes I really do wonder how it would be to be Kihari all the time. Think about it. I would have all the cute boys and all popular girls bowing down to me! But life isn't bad being Kagome/ Kihari. Anyways, I wouldn't want to lose my best friends just because I'm a pop star.

Miroku is like totally in love with Kihari, but he really doesn't know it's me. It's so gross to see him kiss the picture of me on his locker EVERYDAY! Sango goes to all my concerts all the time. She's so rich she can afford front row tickets. I swear one day she's going to find out it's me from sitting so close.

If the world did know I was Kihari, I could finally have Inuyasha. He's one of the hanyous at my school, The Katakana Academy. His ears, eyes, and body are so amazing. I can barely learn anything from class looking at his fine ass. He's so hot, the first time you see him it would be a dream come true.

The only thing I said to Inuyasha was "Hi!" and I don't even think he heard me at all. I think he was too busy staring at Kikyou, my twin sister. She actually let the whole world know she's part of the Yuros. She plays the electric guitar in our band. Her stage name is Kikyo (all she did was drop the u). As long as nobody knows I'm related to Kikyou, nobody will know I'm Kihari.

The paparazzi are frequently at the school taking pictures of Kikyou and reporting about her. The principal is actually regretting accepting Kikyou into the academy. Inuyasha is glad Kikyou came and says "She's the greatest thing that happened to this school and me." Inuyasha has been asking my sister for weeks to be his girlfriend. Yet, she still hasn't said a word.

Nobody knows why she hasn't answered, and I know Kikyou loves Inuyasha. I mean, all over her diary she writes "I Love Inuyasha." Even my parents wonder why she just won't say yes. This is nothing a little diary reading won't answer!

I'm Kihari! Lead singer of the Yuros! I should be able to get a guy right?


	2. Trouble At School

_Chapter 2: First Day Of School_

**A/N: Yeah, I know….. It took me **_**forever**_** to come up with this chapter. Well, it really hasn't. But anyways, now you don't need to wait for any long delays! I promise to deliver quality stories in decent time. That's my promise to you, the reader. **_**Enjoy!**_

_Chapter 2_

"Hey Kagome," Sango said as I entered into the academy. Kikyo didn't come to school today. Boy, the paparazzi would be sad today.

"Hey Sango! What's up?" I said walking up to the locker. Sango usually knows everything that's going on at the school.

"Well, Inuyasha scored last nights winning touchdown," she said.

"Wow!" I said. Not only was he the hottest guy in the academy, he was also the best football player on the team.

"And guess what!" she said.

"What?"

"My mom just scored us some tickets to the Yuros concert!" she said. She showed me the tickets in her hand.

"What do you mean by _us_?" I said, hoping she was just talking about her and Miroku.

"All of us silly! You, me, and Miroku! And that's not the end of it either!" she said. What else could be worse than going to my own concert?

"She got us backstage passes! I can't wait to tell Kihari I'm her number one fan!" Miroku said, coming out of completely nowhere.

This was not good at all. How am I going to perform for myself and meet myself at the same time?

"Isn't this great!" Sango said.

"Um..sure… I think I'm going to the bathroom now…" I said, dashing for the nearest restroom.

Right when I turned the corner of the hallway, I ran into Kagura and Kanna. They just happen to be the most popular kids in the academy. I just think they're the meanest girls on the planet.

"Watch where you're going dork," Kagura said. "Where's your so called twin cousin?"

"Kikyo is at her house sick," I said. I think I'll be leaving now.

"No you won't" Kagura said. "Now that cousin isn't here to say anything, we can finally torture you. Now pay up or spit up"

"I'm broke," I said quickly going through my wallet. "Can I just pay you later?"

"You've chosen option two" said Kagura. "Get ready to spit up."

"No, no, noooo!" I said as they dragged me into the girl's restroom.

�

* * *

�

"What happened to you?" Sango asked as I walked into the gym.

"Please…don't ask," I said quickly trying to get into the bleachers. Class had already started.

"Was it Kagura and Kanna again? You can not let them do this!" Sango said. I knew she was right, but what could I do?

"I know, but I have to blend in like a normal girl!" I blurted out. I was sooo not suppose to say that. 

"Blend i-" Sango tried to say, before she was interrupted by the gym teacher.

"You sneak in the gym thinking you're invisible and now you're talking during instruction?" asked the mean and ugly gym coach. Her name is Ms. Hillayander, but we just call her Ms. Hi.

"Now, both of you will be running for me on the track after class. AND NO LATE PASSES! Better run fast!" she said.

"Uhhh" we both groaned. 

"Dammit, she knows it's impossible to run 20 laps in 5 minutes," I said rather loud.

"Oh, and just for using profanity, there goes an extra five laps!" said Ms. Hi.

"Shit! I mean uhhhhh….. Crap?" I said before I had to run 500 laps. "Here goes another long afternoon…"

�

* * *

�_After school_

"Ow, ow, ow" Sango said as we ended school again with sore legs.

"Well at least we got to see Inuyasha when we were running around the track!" I said.

"Oh whatever. Remember, I'm not attracted to boys like you and the rest of the girls in this academy," Sango said. It was true though. Sango hasn't had a boyfriend since pre-k. (That boy ended up in the hospital when he told Sango he didn't like her)

"Well, let's just be glad we got that over with," I said. "I wonder where Miroku is… He usually meets us after school"

"He's out getting Yuros band apparel and crap," Sango said. "Remember?"

"Oh yeah! By the way, I just realize I can't go to the concert. I have to babysit Jacob"

"But Jacob's been sick all week. There's no way his parents are leaving him," Sango said.

"Right…… I have to babysit Danner," I said.

"But Danner's your dog" she said. think she was getting suspicious.

"Yeah, sooo, he's sick too! He has, umm, doggie flu!" I said, trying to cover up my lie.

"Dogs don't get the flu," Sango said. "Look, you don't have to go okay? If you don't go then…… I don't know. But you've just got to go. Here's the ticket. Call me before the concert and tell me if you're going. Bye Kagome"

As I watched Sango walk away, I had realized something. I left the iron on at home. Crap.

_End of Chapter Two_

**So how did you guys enjoy this chapter? This one was a lot longer than the previous one. I would greatly appreciate a review or some comments. (I know there were probably some errors in this. Please tell me what they were so I may improve in my writing style.) Thanx and continue reading! Xoxoxo - Candayboo**


	3. Concert Night

Chapter 3: Concert Night

_Chapter 3: Concert Night_

**School has totally been getting in the way of me finishing this chapter! When can I ever get a break? Well it's summer now so maybe more updates are soon to come! Enjoy Chapter 3!**

_Chapter 3_

"Hey mom!" I said walking into the house after a long day.

"Hey Kagii! How was your first day of school?" my mom said. I hate it when she calls me that freaking name. Kagii this, Kagii that. I'm not a freaking cat! Meow.

"Mom, I told you to stop saying that, especially around my friends."

"Aww, I know. It just reminds me of when your-your d-d-dad w-was h-h-here," she said, bursting into tears.

"Here comes the waterworks again…" I thought to myself. She always does this.

My dad has died two months ago in a car crash. He wasn't even really my dad. He was my step dad. My real dad left me and my mom. He went off to buy some big name company. He sends me things every now and then though.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" I said, answering the phone.

"Kagome!" a male voice said.

"Yes? What do you want with me?"

"Oh, hi!" said Miroku. "How come you aren't coming to the Yuros concert tonight?"

"The truth is, my mom had another mental breakdown, so now I have to take care of her," I lied. That was so not the truth. Oh well, maybe he fell for it. It's never hard to fool Miroku.

"Oh ok," he said. "Well tell Ms. Yurotashi I hope she feels better."

"Will do! Bye Miroku."

"Bye!" he said before I hung up on him.

"Kagome!" my mom called.

"Yes, mom?"

"You don't need to lie to your friends," she said. She must've been eavesdropping after she finish her sobbing. I hope she didn't here the part about having a mental breakdown.

"What are you talking about?"

"If you want to go to the concert with your friends you can," my mom said.

"But it's _our _concert!"

"So we can fill in! You're not the only one in this family who can sing."

"Remember what happened the last time?" I said. The last time they tried to fill in for me, they came home with tomatoes all over them.

"Oh yeah. Well, I don't want you to put your friends down okay?" she said. "One day you'll need them."

"Alright mom"

"Well, you know I wouldn't mind if you told them about Kihari," she said.

"Oh nooo. That's so not a good idea. But thanks for the advice."

"Well, do what you want," she said before I heard her go back up the stairs.

As soon as she left, the phone rang again. Who could this be?

"Hello!" I said.

"Hey Kihari baby," a familiar voice said. I knew exactly who this was. My perverted manager, Sesshomaru.

"Hey Fluffy," I said.

"I don't appreciate you calling me that!" he said, throwing a quick temper tantrum.

"Whatever. What's so important that you needed to call?"

"Well, you're show tonight has been canceled."

"Canceled? But why?"

"Let's just say that there is a mass crowd of people waiting for you already. I told the arena you wouldn't be able to perform for so many," he said.

"What are you talking about? I'm never afraid of too many people. I never had stage fright. You're the one afraid of large audiences."

"I just want what's best for you Kihari"

"I'll be fine"

"I guess the show will go on! Just know that I'm not stepping one foot on that stage!"

"Yeah, yeah. Alright bye!" I said and hung up the phone. Suddenly, I thought of a great way to tell Sango that I couldn't go to the concert. I quickly called her and the phone began ringing.

"Hello?" a voice said.

"Hey Sango! This is Kagome!"

"Oh, hey Kagome." I noticed a change in her voice. "What do _you_ want?"

"There's already a huge crowd waiting to get in at the concert. And seeing how I'm claustrophobic…"

"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot Kagome!" she said shocked.

That part was true though. I'm claustrophobic. Strange huh? Well for some reason when a bunch of people are moving around me, especially dancing, I tended to vomit.

"So, my mom is making sure I don't have another accident," I fibbed.

"No wonder you didn't want to tell Miroku or me. You were embarrassed"

"Sure… You could say that."

"Alright then. Well I got to get going for that concert. I'll get you something okay! See you later, Kagome"

"Okay. Bye Sango," I said and hung up the phone for the last time today. Now I need to get going before I'm really late. I NEVER get there on time though. I mean NEVER EVER EVER.

I quickly ran up the stairs, almost tripping. I dashed down the hallway and into my room. My room is green, my favorite color. The blinds, the bedspread, and even the lamp, are all green. Except for my carpet, that was strangely blue. I opened my walk in closet which contained only my Kihari clothes. It is basically a huge open space with clothes lined around the walls and bright lights shining down. Belts hanged from the ceiling. Shoes lined up with the coordinating outfit. I guess you could say it was any girl's dream come true, but after a while, it just becomes the normal.

I found an outfit to wear. I think I'm going brown today. I threw on the clothes and stepped into my shoes. I gave a quick glance in the mirror on the other side of the room. "Perfecto," I thought. I went back down the stairs and saw my mom standing by the door.

"Come on Kagii," my mom said. "The chauffeur is already here."

"Alright. Let's go," I said.

"Kikyo will meet us there," she added.

"What about Souta?"

"Oh, Sesshomaru already took him to the concert"

"O gosh," I said to myself. I hope he doesn't get raped. "Okay. I'm ready now."

We stepped into the limousine. It took about an hour to get to the arena. I think it was called the big dome. Whatever.

When we finally arrived, I could already tell there were a lot of people here. There were about 200 people taking pictures and trying to get me and my mom's autograph. The paparazzi crowded me with all sorts of silly questions. I wasn't in the mood so we just continued to walk straight into the backstage area.

When we reached our dressing rooms, I saw Souta and Kikyo. Souta was practicing with his sticks and almost didn't notice me walk in. Kikyo had about 5 people applying makeup to her.

"I heard there's a big crowd," I said. "Are you guys up for the challenge?"

"You're acting like we've never performed for a big crowd," Kikyo said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, Kagome. Nothing could be as bad as those free performances in Europe." Souta applied.

"Whatever… Just making sure," I said. I went to my dressing area and got spoofed up. A couple of others were doing my hair when Sesshomaru walked in.

"Where is my stara??" Sesshomaru asked.

"Here I am!!" exclaimed Kikyo.

"Not you. My Kihari baby!" Sesshomaru said. Kikyo looked pretty pissed about this. She always tried her hardest to impress Sesshomaru, but I always ended on top. A shame eh?

"Hey Fluffy," I said, completely ignoring what he said earlier about that name.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" he asked. "The crowd?"

"Yeah, of course," I said.

"What about the rest of us?" Kikyo asked, desperately still trying to get attention.

"Fine… Kikyo are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked.

"YEAH! LET'S –"

"Yeah, whatever. You guys are on in 5 minutes. Get ready!" he said. Then he turned around and disappeared behind the curtains.

Now this is my time. The time I become Kihari. Where everybody loves me. The best side of me is ready to shine with all its glory.

I sat back down when I remembered what I was doing before Sesshomaru interrupted. They continued fixing my Kihari wig and I thought about tonight's performance. I thought about how many people there were out there. I thought about how many encores I might possibly have. The most I had was five. Maybe I'll see Sango… Of course I'll see Sango! And Miroku too! Right in the front row. As usual.

I thought for a while longer and before I knew it, Sesshomaru was back. "One minute 'till showtime!!" he yelled.

My mom and sister picked up their guitars and was recognized as Saruka and Kikyo, the guitarists of the Yuros. My brother grabbed his lucky drumsticks and he was Haku, the drums, the beat, the heart of the Yuros. And I picked up my mic and headed for the stage and I too was a member of the Yuros. Kihari. WE are the Yuros. And YES we are the best band… ever.

**A/N: Wow. I just read that for myself. That was pretty awsome. A few typos, but nothing a little editing can't handle! I think the more I write the better I get. Sweet!! Stay tuned for another chapter. (At the rate I'm going I should have another update by August!) Stay Sweet! Candayboo**


	4. Secret Encounter

Chapter 4: Secret Encounter With A Hanyou

Chapter 4: Secret Encounter With A Hanyou

**Hey everybody!! It's time for another chapter of the fabulous story, Mission: Pop Star. This update has been updated so much quicker than previous chapters!! This chapter is the beginning of the romance!! According to what I'm thinking, this might eventually turn rated M. But, LET'S JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY.**

_Chapter 4_

"They want another one?!" I shrieked. After a brilliant performance and 9 encores they still wanted another encore? No way! I went over my 5 encores in a day record.

"Yep," Sesshomaru said, who appeared extremely pleased by this.

"I'm sorry Sesh but my fingers are ready to fall off!" my mom said. She had her hands in two buckets of ice.

"I agree, but I'm not in as much pain as _she_ is," Kikyo said in a disgusted tone.

"If I didn't need my throat for anything else besides singing, I would do 20! But seeing how that's not the case…hell no!" I said. I had to admit though, I really wanted to go home.

And just like I thought, I saw Miroku and Sango on the first row. There was also an additional figure standing right next to them. It looked like Inuyasha, but what do I know? They were all going crazy. After about the 3rd song, I noticed that Miroku was staring at me like he had seen a ghost or something. Whatever it was, he seemed to have forgotten by the second encore.

"Kagome!" my mom called. "Didn't you say Sango and Miroku were coming? I think I saw two figures that looked just like them walking backstage."

"Well, you might be seeing things because–," I suddenly stopped myself. How could I forget? They had backstage passes. I'd have to face them sooner or later. Ugh. Who came up with that idea? What an invasion of a band's privacy.

"Maybe we should just go out there and meet them," my mom said.

"Are you crazy?!" I exclaimed. "Don't you think they know my voice well enough to recognize it's me?"

"You talk Kihari all the time at the concerts. The more you worry, the easier it will be to discover who you really are," she assured me. I guess she might be right. Maybe…

There was a knock on the door. You could hear some voices from behind the door.

"Do you think they are in there?" one voice said.

"They have to be in there! We looked everywhere else!" another voice said.

"I can't wait 'till we find them!" shrieked another.

Uh oh. What could we do now? They know where we are. My mom looked at me.

"Please Kago— I mean Kihari," she begged. She even used the puppy dog face. Everyone knows that's irresistible, especially from her!

"Fine. I guess it couldn't hurt," I said. Of course this could hurt! They could figure out who I am and tell every tabloid in the world!

I went to the door. I slowly reached for the handle.

"Yes?" I said as casual as possible. I cracked the door a bit.

"Oh My Gosh! Kihari! It's Kihari!" Sango shouted.

"Do you mind if we talk to you Kihari?" said another voice.

It sounded like…like…INUYASHA!! Inuyasha came to my concert?! No way, no way!! Get a hold of yourself Kagome! I'm the celebrity. Not him! I've got to remember that.

"Uh, sure. But only for a while," I said. "Would you like to talk to the rest of us also?"

"Of course!" Miroku said with excitement.

I shut the door and the loud voices started again. "They want to see all of us."

"Is Inuyasha out there?" Kikyo said. He's probably the only person Kikyo cares about.

"Uhm, I think." I totally knew that he was out there.

"Oh gosh. Let's just go out there," she said.

We all got up and walked to the door. They were still standing there waiting for us. We led them to some sofas.

Inuyasha has his eyes on me ever since I opened the door. And sadly I had my eyes on him too! He looked especially sexy tonight. Simply irresistible! It was Miroku who broke the silence.

"I can't believe I'm sitting next to the Yuros!" he said.

"I know!! It rocks!" said Sango. She was hopping up and down from excitement. I've never in my life seen Sango like this.

"So what're your names?" Kikyo asked.

"Don't you know? You go to our school!" said Sango in total disbelief.

"Right…Right…" Kikyo said. "Just making sure." She knew she had no idea who my best friends were. The obvious. Like I said, she cares for no one but Inuyasha.

"Well do you mind introducing yourselves to me? Kikyo never told me about her public school life," I said.

"My name is Miroku. She's Sango and he's Inuyasha," Miroku said while pointing to the corresponding person.

"Inuyasha…" I said as seductive as possible. Maybe if I couldn't have him as Kagome, I could have him as Kihari! "Sounds familiar."

"Yeah," Souta said. "Kikyo says his name all the time in her dreams."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kikyo blush. Kikyo? Blushing? Hilarious!! A small giggle came out of my mouth.

"Your laugh sounded just like my best friend's. In fact, you kinda talk like her," said Sango.

Uh oh… I knew something like this would happen. As long as they can't prove that I'm Kagome, I should be fine.

"And in a way, she kinda looks like her too. Are you guys related or something?" asked Miroku.

"Er, no. No such thing as a Kagome in my family," I said quickly.

"We've got to go. Nice talking to you though!" my mom said and added a warm smile. Mom to the rescue! She always knows how to get out of a bad situation.

We got up and started heading back to the dressing room. I shot Inuyasha a wink before I followed behind them. Maybe I can be alone with him for a while though…

"Um, hold on. I need to go to the bathroom," I heard Inuyasha say.

Yes! A perfect way to get to him alone!

"Um… I want to go to the restroom," I said to the rest of the band.

"But there's one in the dressing room," my mom said.

"Uhm… I want to see what the backstage restrooms look like." Oh boy. I hope they don't see right through me!

"Okay… Hurry back though. I want to get home," my mom said and then walked into the dressing room.

Sweet! Now to find that hanyou!!

* * *

How many bathrooms could there possibly back here? I can't figure out which one this damn dog is in!

I looked for a while longer and finally gave up. This was totally hopeless. I bet my mom is so tired she probably just went to sleep in the limo. What a drag… I really thought– Wait. Hold on. Who is that? Is that him?

I quickly ran down the hallway and grabbed him. Maybe that wasn't such a great idea.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" the man said.

Oops! This wasn't Inuyasha.

"I'm soooo sorry dude! I kinda got the wrong… dude," I said.

"Er… If your Kihari and if you sign my arm, I will forgive you," he said. Signing his arm? That sounds fun… in a weird kinda way.

I quickly took his pen and gave him a Kihari tattoo/autograph. An autogroo? Or maybe a tattograph?

"There ya go! Have a nice day…er, night!" I turned back around and started walking back to the dressing room. Suddenly, I saw those dogs ears.

"Inuyasha," I called instinctively. I saw the figure stop and turn around. I must have the right guy this time. I sprinted down the hallway once again.

"Hi," I said when I finally got into distance.

"Hi," he said. He sounded kinda nervous.

"I was looking all over for you!"

"For me?" he said. He had a confused look on his face.

"Yes you. I…um…want to get to know you a little better."

"Really?" He arched his eyebrow in a very sexy way.

"Yeah, you seem interesting. But, are you interested?" I had to know if he liked me first!

"But, don't you have a boyfriend or something? I mean a girl like you shouldn't be single."

"Well, I am. If you're not interested you don't have to call me."

"You're giving me your number?"

"For a boy, you ask way too many questions."

I slipped him a piece of paper with my number on it. He unfolded it and stared at it.

"So you live around here?" he asked. He must be able to tell from the area code.

"I guess you could say so. Look I need to go. Call me…please."

I started to walk away. I want to hug him. I should…I shouldn't… Um. I ran back to him and gave him a hug. He tightened his grip and I could feel his muscles around me.

This is kinda weird. To him, I'm really just some famous stranger who sings in a pop band. Maybe I'm going a little to far. Oh well.

I let go and looked him in the eyes. His eyes were a golden yellow. They were so pretty. _Everything_ about Inuyasha was pretty. Like…he wasn't human. Wait, he isn't human. Maybe that's why he's like this.

"Um, I need to go. The guys are waiting for me to come back," he said.

"Oh ok. Well, bye!" I said as happily as possible although I knew I didn't want to leave.

He turned and walked away. I just gave Inuyasha my phone number. Maybe, just maybe, this is the start of something that should've happened a long time ago. I've always felt this way about him. Maybe this is how he feels about me. Hopefully this _is_ how he feels about me. But I'm not the only one who loves Inuyasha. Kikyo. Kikyo still loves Inuyasha. Will she get in the way of what could possibly happen to us? Or will anything even happen between me and Inuyasha anyways? Only time will tell. Only time…

**A/N: Ohhhh. My head is hurting. But I wanted to finish this story because I know that the readers wanted to know what happened after their performance. There are bound to be some typos in this so don't stop reading because of that. Also, if you want anything to happen in this story just leave a review an maybe I can make it happen! As you know this is candayboo! Xoxo – Candayboo**

**P.S. If you have a Gaia add me! I love making friends!! It's candayboo on there too!**


End file.
